ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Maga-Orochi
is a Monster that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Orb. He appeared in episodes 11, 12, 24, and 25.http://m-78.jp/orb/kaiju/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Maga-Orochi's profile in "Ultraman Orb" *Maga Subtitle: *Magata Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman Orb' 'Maga-Orochi' For many years, Maga-Orochi was regarded as the Great King Demon Beast who had terrorized the galaxy by devouring many planets with its insatiable hunger. A conglomeration of King Demon Beasts, Maga-Orochi was composed of the elemental King Demon Beasts: *Maga-Gatanothor (Darkness) *Maga-Zetton (Light) *Maga-Basser (Wind) *Maga-Grand King (Earth) *Maga-Jappa (Water) *Maga-Pandon (Fire) During his reign of terror, the beast eventually arrived on Earth and was prepared to devour the planet as well. During its time though, Maga-Orochi had kidnapped a princess named "Tamayura-hime," but was soon confronted by "a warrior of light." The warrior defeated Maga-Orochi in battle and after tearing the beast's composition apart, he used his power to seal what was left of it inside of a barrier and buried it deep within a sacred forest to be watched over by Princess Tamayura forever. In the present day however, the site of Maga-Orochi concealment was breached when the demon, Jugglus Juggler, reunited its remains with the Monster Cards of the Elemental King Demon Beasts that once made up its composition. Maga-Orochi was nearly reborn, but one obsticle stood in its way: The Warrior's barrier. Using the power of an Ultraman Belial card he procured from the Planetary Invasion Syndicate, Juggler destroyed the barrier and Maga-Orochi was revived. Free once more, Maga-Orochi rampaged on Tokyo, destroying everything in its path. Knowing he had to fight back, Gai transformed into Ultraman Orb and he faced Maga-Orochi head on. However unlike the beasts the Ultra faced before, Maga-Orochi's immense strength, combined with the other King Demon Beasts inside it allowed it to withstand all of Orb's strongest attacks, including his Sperion Ray, the Orb Lancer Shoot, and the Trident Slash in his Specium Zepellion and Hurricane Slash forms, all without receiving any damage whatsoever! Finally in a desperate attempt, Orb switched to Burnmite form and attacked Maga-Orochi with the Stobium Dynamite. The attack however only coated the Beast in burnt stone, and after freeing itself, Maga-Orochi blasted Orb with his Maga Thunderclap attack, which took Orb down after a few strikes. With Orb down and out, Maga-Orochi resumed its rampage once more, destroying everything in its path until it eventually fell asleep. After a short nap, Maga-Orochi awoke from its slumber and the Beast resumed its rampage. As it rampaged once more, Gai was encountered by Tamayura-hime mere moments before he was about to fight it again. The princess presened him with two Ultraman cards, Zoffy (the warrior who sealed him away long ago) and Ultraman Belial, believing that both their balanced light and darkness would suffice in stopping the Beast. Suddenly as Gai was trying to activate and combine their powers, both he and the princess were confronted by Maga-Orochi, who attempted to kill them. Tamayura-hime created a psychic force-field between them and the Monster, but the shield does not last long against Maga-Orochi's power and the Beast shatters her barrier and dispels her with its Maga Thunderclap attack. Horrified and enraged at her sacrifice, Gai forced the Cards to activate once more and this time, his rage allowed them to activate and Gai transformed into a new form: Ultraman Orb Thunder Breaster. Now berserk and filled with a new unmatched power, Orb battled with Maga-Orochi and this time, Orb's immense strength allowed the Ultra to not only withstand Maga-Orochi's attacks without receiving any damage whatsoever, but also caused him to viciously assault the Monster with uprooted buildings and even slicing off the Beast's tail. Finally after beating Maga-Orochi to a pulp, Orb Thunder Breaster struck the Beast with his Zedcium Ray, which obliterated the Beast. Maga-Orochi was gone and Orb was victorious. But the terror was far from over... 'Zeppandon' 'Magata no Orochi' Sometime later once Jugglus Juggler was apprehended by VTL, the demon revealed that Maga-Orochi was merely a juvenile form of a beast far more dangerous and deadly than it known as . When Maga-Orochi fell asleep during its first rampage, in reality, the Beast was transferring its own essence into the earth, sapping the planet of its energy. During its incubation, strange occurrences all around Japan took place. such as an intense heat wave hitting the country, UFOs from Aliens who lived in secrecy have all been fleeing without attempting to conceal themselves, aquatic life has been fleeing the scene all without any explanation, and monsters who dwelled beneath the Earth retreating to the surface, only to die from an over-exposure to a poisonous smoke that was emitting from the Beast's pending arrival. Looking out for his own safety and wanting to speed up the beast's revival, Juggler tricks the team by suggesting them to strike it while it's still vulnerable with their strongest wepaon. Despite some hesitation and distrust in him, VTL agrees to attack it. During Juggler's revelation, a Dark Hole emerges above Tokyo Tower that draws in energy towards, the impending sign of Magato No Orochi coming arrival. By the time the team could stop themselves from being duped, VTL launched an ICBM known as the "Spiner R-1" to destroy the Beast with one hit. The missile struck the beast, but rather than destroy it, Magato No Orochi was finally freed from his chrysalis and immediately went on a rampage, laying waste to everything in its path and consuming everything that is left over. Gai transformed into Ultraman Orb Thunder Breaster to stop the Ultimate King Demon Beast, but to the Ultra's horror, Magata No Orochi not only possessed all of Maga-Orochi's abilities, but also the abilities of the other King Demons Beasts, as well as having its own power greatly multipled in strength. Even after switching to his Orb Origin form, Magata No Orochi swallowed an Orb Supreme Calibur attack and bombarded the Ultra with attack-after-attack until finally, the Beast struck Orb with Maga-Grand King's Maga-Pierce attack, impailing Orb and forcing the Ultra to revert back to Gai. With Orb out of the way once more, Magata No Orochi resumed its rampage once more, with its only opposition being a futile attempt from VTL. Magata No Orochi was able to withstand and dispose of any and all of VTL's responses against it, but once Gai recovered (and "made peace" with Juggler after he saved Naomi from being killed), Gai went off to confront the Ultimate King Demon Beast one last time. However despite a slight leg-up over, like before, Magata No Orochi shrugged off Orb's efforts to stop it and it began sapping the Ultra of his energy upon biting him. Suddenly during the Beast's attack, Magata No Orochi was suddenly ambushed by none other that Jugglus Juggler in his Giant Form! Having put aside his differences with Orb for now, both Ultra and Demon worked together in fighting back against the Ultimate King Demon Beast. Despite their teamwork though, Magata No Orochi continued to resist their assaults. With the help of Shibukawa rallying to VTL of the Beast's weakness (Shin and Jetta learned that during Magata No Orochi's incubation, a portion of its life-force was never re-absorbed once it was freed. A sacred tree in the Forbidden Forest usurped Magata No Orochi's missing portion of power, revealing one vulnerable spot just under the Ultimate King Demon Beast's jaw, the Beast's only weakness.) VTL targetted Magata No Orochi's jaw, exposing to Orb and Juggler the Beast weak spot. Taking the defensive, Magata No Orochi seized Juggler and attempted to use him as a meat shield, but Juggler, knowing that taking down the Beast was for the greater good, orders Orb to fire on the Beast while he has the opportunity. Obliging, Orb summoned every Ultraman card in his possession and using their combined powers, he charged up an extremely powerful version of the Orb Supreme Calibur, striking Magata No Orochi, killing the Ultimate King Demon Beast in a magnificent explosion. When the dust settled, the Beast was finally gone, but so was Juggler... Other appearances 'Video Games' to be added Weapons and Abilities : Maga-Orochi's Primary Ability. Maga-Orochi can fire a powerful blue energy beam surrounded in black and red lightning from his mouth. * '''Electrocution': By ensnaring his foes with his tail, Maga-Orochi can charge his opponents with electricity. * Durability: Maga-Orochi can withstand a direct hit from Ultraman Orb's Sperion Ray without showing any signs of damage. * Metamorphosis: Being a juvenile form, Maga-Orochi can transfer his soul to a safer location in order to incubate and hatch, even while still being active and causing havoc in its current form. - Zeppandon= - Magata No Orochi= * : Maga-Orochi's Maga-Thunder attack is carried over to Magata No Orochi. This time though, it is fired from its eyes, and they are colored purple and red. * : Magata No Orochi can fire a far more powerful variation of the Maga-Thunder from his mouth. * '''Consumption': Magata No Orochi's Primary Ability. Magata No Orochi consumes all forms of matter. It can also consume energy attacks as well, as seen when it consumes Ultraman Orb Origin's "Orb Supreme Calibur" attack. Absorbed Attacks Having absorbed the six King Demon Beasts into its composition, Magata No Orochi gains these powers from the respective Monsters: * Tentacles: Taken from Maga-tanothor. Magata No Orochi's body is covered in purple tentacles, which it uses to ensnare, grip, and bash opponents. * : Taken from Maga-Basser. Magata No Orochi can summon Tornadoes by sheer willpower. It uses it to consume matter. * : Taken from Maga-Grand King. Magata No Orochi can fire a red energy beam from its head horn. It is far more powerful than Maga-Grand King's variation. * : Taken from Maga-Jappa. Magata No Orochi can spew an intensely terrible odor from its mouth like a gas. It is far more powerful than Maga-Jappa's variation. * : Taken from Maga-Pandon and Maga-Zetton. Magata No Orochi can launch fireballs from its mouth and from all over its body in any direction it chooses. It is far more powerful than Maga-Pandon's and Maga-Zetton's variations. Weaknesses A portion beneath Magata No Orochi's lower jaw is vulnerable, having not formed over due to his remaining energy being withheld by a sacred tree in the Forbidden Forest. Attacking the spot directly with a strong enough attack can destroy Magata No Orochi in one hit. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Both '''Maga-Orochi' and Magata No Orochi are portrayed by suit actor Yoshiki Kuwahara. Notes * to be added Gallery Maga-Orochi - ultra series.png References Category:Ultraman Orb Monsters Category:Chimera Monsters Category:Villain Category:King Demon Beasts